Locura
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: "-¿Acaso ya olvidaste aquella noche en donde me atacaste, Soul? - Baja eso, por favor, te lo ruego, Maka... -" La locura puede afectar tanto a técnicos como a armas; Soul lo descubrirá de la peor manera.


**Soul Eater no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya estaría casada con Death the Kid y le hubiese dado 8 perfectos hijos simétricos.**

**Locura**

- Hoy te tengo un regalo – le dijo el pequeño demonio de gran cabeza, mientras la música de Jazz sonaba como fondo en esa macabra habitación.

Soul dejó de tocar la melodía con el piano y volvió a mirarlo.

- ¿De qué se trata?

Tras un chasquido de dedos, apareció una puerta de la nada y se abrió con un chirrido que lo hizo estremecerse. Y, de pronto, como si una luz se hubiese apoderado del lugar, una figura humana entró al lugar utilizando un ceñido vestido negro.

- ¿¡Maka!?

Su técnico sonrió tenuemente y se posicionó en el centro del cubículo, procurando alejarse de la puerta, la cual se cerró con un golpe estruendoso.

- ¿Que demonios haces aquí? – le preguntó inmediatamente, dirigiéndose hasta ella para tomarla de los hombros. La piel de ella estaba fría, aunque el vestido pudiera tener algo que ver. Ahora que lo veía mejor, Maka se veía extremadamente… _sensual_.

- Vine a hacerte compañía, _Soul_ – recitó con esa voz tranquila que tanto le gustaba al peliblanco. La manera en que decía su nombre, como si lo estuviera cantando, siempre le había fascinado.

- Pero… tú no deberías estar aquí…

- Oh, vamos, compañero, es un regalo que quise hacerte, no seas mal agradecido – replicó el diablillo, desde su lugar sentado en la cola del piano - ¿Por qué mejor no disfrutas de la velada?

- Sí, Soul… disfruta de la velada – repitió Maka, empujándolo lentamente hasta sentarlo en el sillón y posicionarse sobre sus piernas, dejando gran parte de su piel expuesta.

- Oe, Maka, tápate… - Soul quiso sacarse su abrigo para colocárselo a su técnico. Y es que por más sexy que fuera ese vestido, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y Maka no era así.

- No seas aburrido – le susurró a su oído, logrando que los vellos de piel se erizaran – Vine a jugar contigo – Lentamente, comenzó a bajarse los breteles del vestido ante la atónita mirada de Soul.

- ¡Oye, detente, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo!? – le reprochó, sujetándole las muñecas. Pero, al hacer esto, descubrió las innumerables cicatrices que tenía en sus muñecas, cicatrices que nunca había visto antes. – Maka… ¿Qué demonios te sucedió?

Detrás de ambos, el pequeño diablo sonrió maléficamente y desapareció tras una puerta.

- ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? – quiso saber ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado – Aquella noche…

- ¿Qué noche?

- La noche… que me atacaste… - le respondió con una sonrisa. _Una sonrisa que daba miedo_…

Soul la soltó inmediatamente luego de escuchar eso. No pudo decir nada antes de que Maka continuara hablando:

- La noche en que… te dejaste llevar por la locura y me atacaste… - se levantó y se alejó de él con la mirada perdida del terror, como si de repente, Soul fuera un monstruo aún más aterrador que el Kishin más poderoso del mundo – Intenté sacarte de la locura pero tú… tú me atacaste y me hiciste… ¡me hiciste esto!

Y, tan solo en un segundo, miles de cicatrices aparecieron en el cuerpo de Maka. Comenzaron a sangrar y sangrar sin detenerse y la muchacha se tomó la cabeza y cayó de rodillas al suelo, gritando de dolor.

- ¡Maka! – se lanzó inmediatamente a ayudarla pero, al tocar su piel, tuvo que alejarse al sentir cómo sus dedos se quemaban ante el contacto del cutis de su técnico.

- ¡NO, ALÉJATE, TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! – la muchacha se arrastró hasta llegar a la pared ubicada tras ella y comenzó a arañarla, intentando abrir un lugar para escapar de él, de Soul

- Maka, p-por Dios, Maka, t-tranquila – la voz de Soul temblaba a más no poder, al igual que su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado asustado, la chica continuaba lastimándose con tal de alejarse a toda costa de él.

- ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO, SOUL!

Y, tras gritar aquello, la chica se paró y, utilizando su codo, rompió uno de las ventanas que conducía a la eterna oscuridad que rodeaba esa habitación. Soul vio con horror cómo Maka sujetaba un pedazo de vidrio y lo acercaba a su cuello sin vacilar.

- Maka…

- Soul… nunca te perdonaré…

- No, ¿Qué haces?...

- … por haberme lastimado…

- Baja eso, por favor, te lo ruego – los ojos de Soul comenzaron a aguarse mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella con una mano suspendida en el aire.

- … te odio, Soul Eater. Odio haberte conocido, te odio, ¡te odio!

- Maka, por f-favor… - sin contenerse, corrió los últimos metros hacia ella. En vano.

Con horror, observó como Maka se cortaba el cuello en toda su extensión y su cuerpo caía como peso muerto sobre el charco que su sangre había formado.

- ¡MAKAAAAAA!

Levantó su cuerpo del colchón violentamente y, con todo el aire de sus pulmones, volvió a gritar:

- ¡MAKAAAA!

- ¡Soul!

La luz de su cuarto se encendió y Maka entró corriendo con su piyama puesto y una expresión de horror pintada en el rostro. Inmediatamente corrió hacia la cama de su arma y saltó sobre él sin importarlo aplastarlo.

El abrazo fue mutuo.

Los brazos de Soul rodearon su pequeño cuerpo con desesperación al tiempo que los sollozos no se hicieron esperar. Maka lo acunó contra ella, apretándolo contra su pecho, meciéndose levemente y susurrándole cosas al oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello:

- Todo está bien, Soul, aquí estoy. Estamos bien… tranquilo…

- Maldición – soltó el otro, separándola para sujetarle el rostro y observarla con cuidado, queriéndose cerciorar que todo estaba bien, que su Maka estaba bien. – He soñado… lo más horrible… fue horrible…

- Shh, fue solo un sueño – le respondió ella, volviendo a abrazarlo – Todo está bien. Cálmate, por favor.

- T-tenía miedo… de perderte… te perdía… Maka…

- Nunca me perderás – le respondió la ojiverde, intentando superar el miedo de haber escuchado a su arma gritar con tal desesperación su nombre. Temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado. – Vamos, ven…

Se acomodó a su lado, debajo de la colcha y apagó la luz desde el botón que Soul tenía arriba de la cama. Dejó que la volviera a envolver con sus brazos y ella repartió caricias tranquilas sobre su rostro para calmarlo.

- Me quedaré aquí, no iré a ningún lado… ni ahora ni nunca…

- Te amo, Maka, te amo tanto… - le susurró el chico, besando su frente, intentando recobrar la paz de una vez.

- Yo también te amo Soul, no me iré nunca… y no te dejaré dormir solo otra vez.

El de ojos rubí sonrió contra su cabello rubio ceniza. No dejaría que la locura se apoderara de ninguno de los dos nuevamente. La única locura que quería sentir era el amor que se tenían entre ellos. Nunca la dejaría. Nunca permitiría que la alejen de él. Simplemente, la amaba demasiado para perderla.

- Duerme Soul, aquí estoy.

_Gracias Maka. Solo tú eres mi locura_.

**.**

**Primer fic de Soul Eater :D Esta serie me tiene loca y amo esta pareja :) **

**Aunque el fic sea algo sádico al principio, ¿se merece review? (:**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
